Never Again
by silverwaves0210
Summary: Really angsty drabble, really. Katara and Aang are captured and Katara is working on an escape. Not for the weak-hearted. I was mad at myself while I wrote this, so their is a lot of violence. Kataangst.


_Author's Note: Okay, I needed to take a break from TNAS for awhile, so I'm posting yet another oneshot. Just to let y'all know, I HATED CHAPTER FIVE SOOOOOO MUCH!! A lot of people have given constructed criticism on it, I really hated it. Plus, it really had many unneeded elements in it. It had barely any plot development in it and it was downright weird. I should have completely ignored the whole "adoption" thing but I couldn't help myself and did it anyway. I deeply regret it that it almost hurts. I am so disappointed with myself that I am over-reacting and writing an extremely Kataangty oneshot! I'm just gonna imagine myself as Aang throughout this whole thing._

* * *

Katara stared sadly out of the barred window of her cell. The only way she could be in touch with her element, nowadays. Her eyes shut tightly as she allowed herself to be immersed in the moons energizing rays.

She had made a plan. Tonight it would be put into effect.

Never again will she have to live in this rotten cell.

Never again will she have to watch on, terrified, as her love is dragged out of the cell, screaming and crying.

Never again will she have to listen to his screams from somewhere in another room in this awful prison, screaming to her to come save him, to do _something_, and not be able to do anything.

Never again will she have to watch as he is dragged back in, close to death, and have a sack of water thrown at her, to heal him. Only so he can repeat the horrible process the next day.

Never again will she feel hungry, or thirsty, or hopeless.

No, never again. After this day, she will do all in her power to end this wretched war, and finally get the peace in life she knows she deserves.

Never again.

Katara gazed up as she heard the creak of a large metal door swoosh open.

She looked on intently as the dragged the bloody and bruised body of her love, Aang, and threw him on top of her.

Katara gave them an angry glare before they threw a small sack full of water toward her.

Quickly Katara turned Aang over, only to set her eyes upon the ugly work of Princess Azula.

Katara gave a disgusted snort before starting her healing process. It was becoming harder and harder to heal, and water supply had only lessened. It did not matter, however, because Katara would make sure these monsters will never lay a hand upon Aang ever again.

The healing process was complete. Katara was expected to put the now bloodied water back into the back and willingly, like a good girl, hand it back to the guards.

But Katara was smarter than that. They should have known that.

With a small smirk, Katara raised the water higher and slowly stood up. Her legs trembled with the effort; she had not stood for as long as she got here, however long that was, she did not keep track. She closed her eyes to once more bathe herself in the moons rays. It was a full one.

With a shout of rage, Katara opened her eyes and sent a water whip at one of the guards. He was tough, she would give him that, and he got back up, despite the large gash now on his middle.

Katara lashed out again and again. The guard had shot fire blasts at her, but of course he was in the midst of getting slapped silly, so his aim was sloppy and easily avoided. However, his companion was much better off and his aims were more direct. Katara had a harder time with those ones.

Finally, one guard was down, one to go. Katara smirked evilly as she attempted to repeat the process with the second guard. However, this one was more quick-witted, and he quickly sent a fire blast to expunge Katara's water. However, Katara was prepared for this, she had a Plan B.

Katara raised her arms as the guard felt a strange sensation shoot through his body. This made him feel nervous and he panicked. He had lost control of his own body.

Katara smiled at his confusion, at his distress. She did not know what had gotten into her. Being trapped here for so long, just waiting for the full moon night, she had been captured the day after a full moon, so she had to wait for a month. What she had witnessed had changed her, and she was sure it had changed Aang, too. She forced the guard to unlock the door and let her out.

She picked up Aang and slung his arm over her shoulders. With one hand she carried him and with the other she was _blood bending. _

After she had stepped out of the awful cell, she slammed the door shut, capturing the guard inside.

Katara moved swiftly through the corridors. When she had first been imprisoned and taken to this place, she had memorized exactly where they had taken her. Every night she would close her eyes and analyze the route again and again inside of her head, committing it to memory. There would be no confusion.

Katara was rather surprised at the lack of guards the prison held. Katara was expecting more of a battle. She had been training every night for this day. Where was everyone?

Then, Katara met her first threat. The guard was a non-bender. This would be too easy. Katara raised her arm and sent the man flailing into the wall. He was instantly knocked unconscious. Katara casually stepped over him and continued to walk down the hallways.

Her second encounter was two guards, both benders. Finally, a challenge.

Katara smirked as she noticed a water canteen strapped to one of the guards belts. That was stupid on his part.

She reached forward and bid the water to her side. The man noticed and tried to stop her, but what could he do? She lashed the water forward, sending the man flying down the hallway.

The second was a woman. She wore a determined expression as she sent a fire ball hurling toward Katara. Katara froze the water and used it as a defensive shield. However, this caused her to lose some of her precious water as it evaporated.

Katara sent an attack at the fire-bender, but she dodged it and sent another attack. Katara, too, easily avoided it. Unfortunately, she was unprepared for the second attack, a fire-whip, which hit its target.

Katara clutched her stomach in pain. She looked up angrily at the fire-bender, who smirked, and sent a torrent of water at her, knocking her off her feet. Katara sent knife sharp ice daggers at the woman. The woman had no time to block it and was hit with most. She gasped in pain as she saw her wounds and quickly lost consciousness.

Katara took the water she had not used against the woman and healed herself with it. Once Katara felt better she stared sadly at the woman. She rushed over and healed the fire bender, too. _I will never be completely savage._ Katara thought. _She's hurt now, but at least she won't die. _

Katara walked past he unconscious woman and continued her walk. She had finally reached the door. Past that door was freedom. Past that door was fresh air, happiness, joy.

"We're almost there, Aang." Katara cooed to the boy in her arms. "Soon, I will help you get better, and you can be happy again." Katara swore she saw a smile play across the sleeping boy's lips.

Finally, Katara laid her fingers on the doors handle; she carefully spun it and pushed the door open, being greeted by a refreshing gust of air.

Katara closed her eyes, savoring the moment, before stepping out into the wilderness, into her open haven. She was finally free.

Katara sprinted into the woods, jumping over shrubbery and roots and bushes, and ducking under branches. She did not stop, for the sake of herself, and the delicate boy she engulfed in a protective embrace in her arms. She finally reached an open area around two to three miles away from the prison before she decided to rest for the night.

"Tomorrow, we'll continue on." Katara assured Aang. "We'll never meet up with those people again, except maybe Azula. But next time we see her, we'll be able to give her a piece of our minds!"

Katara gazed up at the sky. It was getting late; she should think about getting some sleep. She heard Aang move in his sleep and she turned to him.

Two grey eyes peered up at her; confusion and relief were written clearly all over them.

"K-Katara?" the weak boy questioned.

"Yes, Aang?" Katara answered sweetly, cupping her hand on his cheek.

"W-where are…we?" the question did not sound nervous or scared, but relived and slightly confused that he was no longer in that terrible prison that housed him for a month.

"Aang, we escaped. We're free now! I'll help you get better and then we can go find Sokka and Toph. We'll be with Appa and Momo again, too. We'll get to see them all.

Aang smiled. His missed his friends and his beloved pets dearly. He turned over and gazed up at the sky. The stars looked so magnificent; they really made you think about how small you really are.

His eyes closed slowly as sleep took over him.

_Never again will I be tortured mercilessly._

_Never again will I be starved, or taunted, or beaten._

_Never again will I scream Katara's name for help, for reasons even I do not know._

_Never again will Azula use me like that._

_Never again will she make me feel helpless._

_Never again will she make me cry._

_No, never again._

_Never again._

_Author's Note: Oo Extremely ansty. Sorry if I over-react A LOT, I just felt something had to be said about that ridiculous chapter. exhales deeply Okay, I'm okay now. Just review and tell me what you think. This was a pretty intense oneshot._


End file.
